


We Need A New Roommate.

by Olive_Kacey_Fairfox



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And overly long!, Brief sex scene at the beginning!, Dom Alec Lightwood, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm done with the useless tags, I'm sorry!, M/M, Malec is Life!, Mentions of Drugs!, My tags are useless!, Please just read it!, Sub Magnus Bane, Why am I so obsessed with the roommate prompt?!, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox/pseuds/Olive_Kacey_Fairfox
Summary: After the sexual tension had blown up in their faces and they'd had sex in the front seat of Alec's truck while it was in the parking lot of their favorite diner they'd finally realized that they where in love and wanted to be together. Six months later with the realization that Magnus had moved his stuff into Alec's room and they now had an empty room, they finally decided to look for a new roommate.Let the Interviews begin.





	We Need A New Roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't going to post this because of the sex scene at the beginning but I really love the roommate prompts and I had to so I hope you guys enjoy! Much Love! Stay Perfect!
> 
> It's short and Sweet, I hope you guys like it!

Alec rolled his hips slowly, thrusting into Magnus with a small moan, he loved seeing his boyfriend like this, coming undone because of Him. Magnus's legs tightened around Alec's waist, his back arched off the bed and his hands tightened in Alec's hair pulling roughly, his breath coming out in pleasure filled whines. 

"You okay?" Alec asked gently kissing his boyfriend and rolling his hips again. "Stop asking if I'm okay and focus on what you're doing Alexander," Magnus breathed, a low moan escaping when Alec hit his prostate. 

"You know," Alec panted slightly picking up speed, making Magnus pant and claw at Alec's back. "Hum?" He knew he wasn't going to be able to form a full sentence with Alec thrusting into him so slowly. 

"We need to talk about what to do with your old room." Alec leaned down and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends collar bone "after," Magnus breathed "after." 

Alec nodded and moved one of his hands to Magnus's hip, pulling him closer so his thrusts could go deeper and so he could hit Magnus's prostate harder with each thrust. Magnus pulled Alec's lips to his to try and suppress his shouts but Alec was unmerciful, his hips rolling and thrusting roughly into his boyfriend, Magnus's breathing becoming even more labored. "A-Alec..." Magnus moaned and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck "so....close..." he panted into his boyfriend's mouth and Alec nipped his bottom lip "me too Magnus, me too." 

Alec used his arms to support his weight over Magnus when they finally reached climax,  together. He didn't want to collapse on top of his boyfriend but he also wasn't ready to pull out, he loved being this close to his lover and best friend. Loved being this intimate with him.

"God Alec," Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's shoulder "you're so perfect." Alec pressed an open mouth kiss to his boyfriend's lips, their tongues lazily fighting for dominance. 

When he pulled away Alec fell to the side, his heart going insane. 

"So," Magnus started, curling into Alec's side with a content sigh. "What about my room?" Alec chuckled and wrapped his arms around Magnus as he burrowed into his chest. "You don't sleep in there anymore, I mean for the last six months you've been sleeping in here so I was thinking maybe we should find a new roommate?" Magnus rested his chin on Alec's chest "good Idea, we'll put something online tomorrow but for right nowww," he grinned and crawled on top of Alec "round two?" Alec couldn't help but grin and rest his hands on his boyfriend's hips, eagerly accepting Magnus's rough passionate kiss.

~~~~

“What is this?!” Isabelle stormed into the apartment with her phone clutched in her hand in a white knuckled grip. How could they not tell her about this?! They would have let some weirdo move in and she would have had to suck it up! How dare them not tell her they were going to be interviewing more roommates.

Magnus was sitting on the counter in one of Alec’s shirts and a pair of boxers. Her brother was standing between his boyfriends legs with a pair of sweats on and they were kissing, almost lazily and yet somehow strangely passionate. They pulled away from each other when they heard her storm in, Alec looking completely confused and and Magnus looking slightly annoyed. Something was on the stove but whatever it was had been there a little longer then normal because it was definitely burning. Isabelle reached over to flip the stove off as her brother tried to think clearly. 

“What is what?” He asked and Izzy’s glare got cold, she thrust the phone in his face “this.”

Magnus sighed deeply and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, they’d become disgustingly even more in love if that was even possible.After the sexual tension exploded in their faces everyone had expected them to stay the same just with more kissing, sex, and touching. They’d definitely become closer, constantly touching, kissing, and Izzy couldn’t count the times she’d walked in on them getting dirty on one hand.

Alec raised an eyebrow in confusion “what about it?” 

Izzy huffed “Why didn’t you tell me?! You know I want to be here to help! You might think you can read people but the only person you can read is Magnus and that’s because you're head of heels in love with him! You’re lucky I saw this or you guys would have let a complete weirdo move in!” 

Alec had gone completely red when Izzy said they were completely head over heels in love while Magnus had only looked up at Alec with this adoring sparkle in his eyes. They hadn’t said it yet, she knew that but she also knew they were. 

“Really? I can only read Magnus?” Alec asked incredulously “then how come I know that something serious is on your mind right now? Something you’re losing sleep over. How do I know you’re shutting down right now because you don’t want to talk about it. I can see the bags under your eyes, you have crows feet because you’ve been scrunching your nose and squinting your eyes. When you started to shut down you crossed your arms and refused to meet my eyes. So, tell me again I can only read Magnus.”

Izzy rolled her eyes “that doesn’t count you technically raised me!” 

Magnus grinned “No more sherlock for you.” 

“Anyways! When do the interviews start?” Izzy asked bouncing on her heels and Alec rolled his eyes “about an hour so why don't you go wait in the livingroom while I make out with my gorgeous boyfriend and mark his flawless skin with hickies?” 

Izzy faked a gag and bounced out of the room, Magnus’s astounded chuckle and Alec’s happy laugh as he pressed his lips to Magnus’s collarbone the last thing she saw and heard before the door swung closed. 

~~~~

Izzy eyed the man in front of her with loathing, he was a total dick and she could see it. He had shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes, not to mention the butt chin. Chiseled features, she wanted to burst out laughing, he’d clearly had some plastic surgery done. He literally looked like he was one of the sculptures in the New York art museum. Even his name had to be fake. 

“So, Chaaad, how do you feel about sharing?” Izzy asked purposely dragging the name out and he grinned. 

“Sharing is caring,” he stated and Izzy wanted to barf his voice was low and rough. Prick. “Although I’m not sure I’d be able to share you..” he said leaning a little too close. 

“Wow, hey, that’s my baby sister you're talking to.” Alec said threateningly and Chad instantly puffed up his chest “you want to go?!” 

Magnus stood then, his face radiating a cold fury “interview over, bye now Chance.” He pushed the man towards the door. 

“So, you’ll call if I get the room?” Chad asked and Magnus couldn’t help himself “don’t worry too much about that, you’re a prick so you won’t get the room, bye now Craig!” he slammed the door in his face. 

Alec grinned and opened his arms when Magnus fell into his lap, hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck with a tired sigh “wake me when the next heathen gets here…” 

“Of course Beautiful” Alec said pressing a kiss to Magnus’s cheek. 

~~~~

Izzy couldn’t find anything off with the girl sitting in front of them but for some reason she didn’t like her. She had soft brown hair, naturally curly, loose and her eyes, a startling lavender. She was absolutely beautiful and deeply kind hearted. 

And still Izzy didn’t like her. 

Okay so she did but that didn’t mean she felt like Lila was a good option for her brother’s roommate.

“Why are you looking for a new place?” Magnus asked in a soft voice and she smiled brightly “Actually, It wouldn’t just be me...sorry, I was going to wait for Ivy to get up here but she is sooo picky with her parking spaces. Me and my girlfriend just started college here a few days ago and we’ve been staying in a hotel but we saw your room online and decided it was time to find a permanent place.” 

A few moments later a girl with vibrant red hair and her eyes were the prettiest baby blue Izzy had ever seen. There was also something haunting her, Izzy could see it in her eyes as she sat next to her girlfriend and turned a nervous glance in the brunette’s direction. Lila pressed a soft kiss to the red heads forehead and she instantly smiled and held her hand out to Alec and Magnus “I’m Ivy.”

Magnus was skeptical, Izzy could see it but Alec took to Ivy instantly. They acted like they’d been friends for years and Izzy wondered if it was because sometimes Alec’s past came back to haunt him to… 

“What does a typical Friday night look like to you?” Alec asked, smiling at the two girls. 

“Watching a movie on the couch with friends and family” Lila answered easily her eyes lingering on Ivy’s hand as she made small hearts with her finger against Lila’s pale wrist. 

“Being with Lila, wherever she is is where I want to be.” Ivy answered honestly and Magnus awed “Oh my god, they are so cute!”  

Great, now Magnus liked them. 

“Low key, are you murderers?” Izzy asked, leaning forward and hoping they said yes but they simply chuckled and shook their heads. 

~~~~

This was awful. Izzy groaned and pulled at her hair. Why was this bitch still trying? Alec and Magnus’s landlord had her hands resting on a frail girls shoulders. The girl looked like she had been drug through a sewer, in a dirty white tank top and no bra, her boobs a little to visible and a pair of shorts that were torn to hell. Not to mention the woman had needle marks all over her arms. 

“This is Tabitha, my friend…..from….college…” Mrs. Shelley stated and Magnus burst out laughing, earning a glare. 

Alec smiled fondly and pressed a kiss to Magnus’s cheek, which intensified the landlords glare. “Your friend from…..college…..looks quite young…” Alec said, clearly trying to suppress his laughter. 

“Well, I meant to say my daughter’s friend from college.” 

“Get out lady.” Izzy laughed, already pushing them to the door, ignoring the landlords shouts of protest. 

“Oh god…” Magnus nearly fell off the couch laughing, Alec barely having the time to wrap his arms around him and haul him into his lap as he laughed into Alec’s shirt. 

“Friend from college! WHEN WAS THIS 40 YEARS AGO!” He snorted and clutched Alec tighter as his laughter intensified “her friend must have much better skin cream then our Landlord Alexander, that’s the only way.” He stated in his best serious tone before breaking into laughter again. 

~~~~

When Izzy got to the apartment the next day, Clary was practically carrying her.

“did you get any sleep last night babe?”

Izzy yawned and shrugged “I can’t remember….I mean there was a brief-” Her sentence was cut off by another yawn. 

“Maybe we should just find a new place..” Clary suggested, using her free hand to shove Alec and Magnus’s apartment door open. 

“But you love our apartment babe….it has a studio for your art and…” 

“Yea but I found a nicer place, we’d have to live with this sweet and disgustingly in love couple but I don’t think they’d be too big of a problem.” Clary said pointedly and Izzy gaze her a look of utter confusion “who are they?” she asked curiously and Clary laughed “we have an interview in about….three minutes, then you’ll find out.” 

“Three minutes! Then what are we doing here?!” Izzy asked burying her head in her girlfriend's neck as she was pushed into a seat. 

“Iz! You’re on time for something once!” Alec said sitting across from her and she was suddenly very awake, things piecing together almost instantly, how had she been so dense?! 

“Alec? Magnus? You guys can’t be serious….Alec...you had to practically raise me! You finally got rid of me when you moved out-” 

Alec’s steal determination cut her off “I didn’t get rid of you Izzy, I would never want to get rid of you, Jace, or Max. Hell, I can’t even imagine not having Clary and Doofus in my life at this point, I was worried I called Clary to find out why you had been so high strung and when she said that your landlord passed away and the new guy was trying to kick you out I instantly asked what she thought you’d think about living here.” 

Clary smiled and ran a hand through her girlfriends hair “I knew you’d love it and I knew that I’d love it so why not? You can at least do the interview.” She grinned when Izzy nodded once with a big smile.

“Alright, Isabelle Lightwood,” Magnus said suddenly serious “did you do to college with our landlord and her young looking drug addict friend forty years ago?” After a second his facade broke and he ended up laughing in Alec’s lap again. 

Clary just looked plain confused. 

~~~~

“What do you think about cleaning?” Alec asked with a grin and Magnus rolled his eyes “I wasn’t that bad.” Alec laughed “you were worse but that's okay because you make up for it in other ways.” 

Magnus leaned forwards to capture Alec’s lips with his “oh I do? I guess I’m going to need to put those skills to use then.” He grinned and purposefully knocked a pillow off the couch. 

“Really?” 

Magnus burst into laughter again. 

~~~~

“This interview sucks.” Izzy stated, Alec and Magnus had ended up making out for the last 5 minutes of it before they got up and stumbled to the hallway. 

“When there’s something on the doorknob we’re having sex so if you want to keep your eye sight, don’t come in.” Alec shouted before draping a tie over the knob and slamming the door closed.

Clary laughed and fell next to Izzy “so I’m assuming we got the room?” Izzy laughed and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend “yea, I guess we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions?  
> What did you think?
> 
> Please, hit that kudos button my dears or leave a comment, it would be much appreciated!


End file.
